Fear The Living/Issue 70
This is Issue 70 of Fear The Living, titled What's Odd?. This is the eighth issue of Arc #9. Issue 70 Wesley Snipe's POV Ben stands over the dead man in front of him, then he looks at the bat in his hand, and he wipes the blood off of it. Then another gunshot rings throughout the forest, and Ben quickly rises up and looks to the front of the convoy. “Fuck, DAVID!” Ben yells, then he starts running towards the front of the convoy. I kick the sleeping Dan just hard enough so he will wake up, he stirs then looks up at me. “Look over everyone, I’m going to go check this out.” I say, and I jump off the back of the convoy, and I sprint to where Ben ran. I look to where he went, and I see him dragging David to the convoy. Then I see behind him is a massive herd of biters, some sprinting. “Wesley, cover us!” Ben yells to me, and tosses me his pistol. I grab the pistol as it goes to me, then I raise it up and shoot the nearest biters. I back up a little and pull the trigger a couple of more times. I go to pull the trigger again, but I just hear a clink. I put the gun in my holster and I turn back to Ben and David. “I’m out of shots here, Ben toss me your knife.” I yell to them. Ben quickly turns around and tosses his knife back at me. I snatch it out of the air, then I turn back just in time to stab a biter in the eye that was sprinting at me. It continues to move its arms at me, so I twist the knife and push it a little deeper. I pull it out and I stab the next biter. I turn around and see Ben push David into the passenger seat of the convoy. Then I feel something crash into me, then I fall onto my back, and the knife goes flying out of my hand, I look up and see a biter clawing at me. I hold its head as far back as hard as I can to ensure it doesn’t scratch me. I squeeze my thumbs into its eyes, and blood seeps from its eye ducts, down my arm onto my clothes. Then the blood falls onto my face, and even into my mouth. With all the strength I can conjure up I push the biter off of me. I quickly start spitting out onto the ground, making sure every last particle of blood is gone from my mouth. I try to stand up and sprint to the convoy, but halfway when I try to stand up the biter grabs my foot and pulls me to the ground. I land on my stomach, and I see the silver of the knife gleaming in front of me. I reach out, I wrap my hand around the knife, then I quickly pull back and I shove the knife into the biter’s skull. I stand up, and I see the headlights of the convoy flood the forest with lights, I turn around and see all the biters sprinting towards us. “MOVE OUT OF THE WAY WESLEY!” Ben yells, so I quickly dive to my side. Then I see the convoy suddenly lurch forward, crushing a good couple of biters. I quickly sprint to the back of the convoy, and I climb into it. I walk as fast as I can to the back of the convoy. “Let’s get out of here!” I yell to Ben. ---- D.L.'s POV Ashley leads me through the woods, I don’t know where, but she just leads me. I stop in spot and tug on her hand, she turns around and faces me. I stare into her eyes and I start speaking. “Where are we going, you’re just leading me through this forest, but even I can tell you don’t have the faintest of a clue where we are going. We have to find shelter and quick, the sun is about to set, and the idea of traveling during the dark, in woods full of walkers and bandits, no thank you.” I say. “Look D.L., I don’t know where I’m going, I don’t have the faintest clue, but I saw how shaken you were by our near encounter with those bandits. I’m just trying to comfort you, is that too much? D.L. is there something you want to tell me?” Ashley asks me, looking at my stare of regret. “Yeah, it’s just, every time I’ve gotten near to something, loved something. They always end up getting separated from me, or dying, or worse.” I say, remembering my daughter. “It’s going to be okay D.L., I promise I’ll try my best to not die. Besides with a big strong man like yourself to protect me, how would I die?” Ashley says, staring me in the eyes. “This is true.” I say, and I grab both of her hands. “I don’t know how, we’ve been together for less than a day, but I truly love you Ashley, just something in your eyes reminds me of the past. You know, you never told me your full name.” I say, slightly laughing. “It’s Ashley Mena, funny name right.” Ashley says. “It is, not as funny as Daniel Alverez tho. But seriously Ashley Mena, I love you.” I say. “I love you also Daniel Alverez.” Ashley says, smiling at me, then she leans forward and plants a kiss on my lips. I return with one, and then I push her back against a tree. I continue to kiss her, each second filled with passion and love. I move back slowly from the kiss, my hands still wrapped around her waist. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” I ask her, staring at her beauty. “Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?” She responds, then I lean back in and I continue to kiss her. Then I hear a loud scream come from near us, so I quickly stop kissing Ashley and look back. “What the fuck was that.” I say. “I don’t know, should we check it out?” She asks me. “Either that or run away from it.” I say. “Let’s go check it out, no use in running away from it, it could be useful.” I say, and I start running to where I heard the scream come from. I draw near to the location of the scream, and I see a tent, and a fire in front of it. Then I see someone pull someone else from the tent, I stare closely at the person being dragged out, it’s Rose. I quickly stand up and start sprinting towards the people. I tackle the man who pulled Rose out of her tent, and I punch him once. Then I take out my knife, and I shove it into his skull. “D.L. oh my god, thank you.” Rose says, and pulls me into a hug. Ashley reaches us, and stares at the dead man at my feet. “D.L. you want to explain what happened?” Ashley says. “It’s okay, I know Rose here. She’s from the group I got separated from today. Rose what was that about?” I ask Rose. “I was just searching through the supplies me, Ken, and Logan had. Then that man just came out of nowhere and told me to get out of the tent, and when I wouldn’t reply he dragged me out of there. Then you saved me.” Rose says. “Wait, where are Logan and Ken?” I ask remembering the bandits from before. ---- Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I stare at Logan, the bite wound on his stomach. I can’t control it, all the rage I hold inside, all the sadness I hold inside. I just look away from Logan and look up at the sky. I let out a single ear piercing scream. Then I look back down, this time at the knife in my hand. I look at Logan, then I start crying. I let myself fall onto my back, and I look up at the sky, and I just keep on crying. “Everything bad, it always happens to me. First Karen, Daniel, Uncle, Allison, and now you Logan. WHEN WILL I GET A BREAK?!” I yell, and pound at the ground repeatedly. I continue to pound at the ground, splinters and pieces of bullets, and metal dig into my hands, but I don’t care, I just continue to pound on the ground. I roll onto my face, and I dig my face into my hands. I start crying profusely, blood mixed with tears flow out of my hands, and onto the ground. Then I hear footsteps approach me and Logan, I turn around and I push myself up. Then I see a man wearing a lab coat stand in front of us. I draw out my gun, and without thinking I grab the man by the collar, and I push him back against a tree, I place the gun on his forehead, and I whisper angrily, “What the fuck are you here for?” “Those were my zombies you see, I was experimenting on them and-“ The man says, but I don’t let him finish as I slam him down against the ground. “YOU! YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF THIS!” I yell, pointing at Logan’s bite. “HE IS BITTEN THANKS TO YOU!” I continue to yell, and I push my gun closer to his forehead. “Look, look, I’m working on a cure back on my lab, I think I could save your kid. Just follow me.” He says, and he stands up. I stare back at Logan lying on the ground blood coming from his bite. If there’s a chance to save him I have to take it, he has to live. “If he dies, you better fucking wish I got bit instead of him.” I say angrily at the man. “Just follow me.” He says, and he turns around. I walk back to Logan, I place one hand under his neck, and the other under his legs. I heave him up and I look back to the man. “Run.” I say, and he starts sprinting into the forest. I follow him quickly, holding Logan close to me. “Ken, am I infected?” Logan asks me. I don’t have the nerve to look at him in the face, as I know that would destroy my heart. “Yes.” I say, trying to keep the despair out of my voice. Then the man finally reaches a college type building and he sprints into it. I follow him, and on the inside of the building is a giant lab, filled with strapped up biters, vials, tubes with biters, and everything else a lab would have. “Place him here.” The man says, pointing to the table in front of him. I rush to the table, and I place Logan onto it. The man straps a couple of cables onto Logan, and he grabs a vial near him, but before he goes near Logan he stares confused at the screen. “This is odd.” The man says. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues